Sakurella
by xXkuronekokyokoXx
Summary: Sakura was living a hard life-an evil stepsister, torments, being picked on. But all that changed-in both a negative and positive way- after she met a raven-haired boy. SasuSaku, slight NaruSaku
1. The Stepsisters, Introduction

Hies once again~~ I needed to post something here...

I realised fr the first chap to the last, I've been losing readers.

Note:: This chapter was since last year and'the story now is a whole lot of difference. The story may be slow at first but I think I should redo this chap.

Please continue reading :) I dont know how to make it more fitting with the current story now. This chap is OLD, really, but this is just an intro so if you want to skip this chapterits okay:) I am redoing a few bits of my story so please bear with me, thanks.

~Kyoko

**Sakura and her steppies...enjoyXD **

xxxx

Sakura sat down on the bench right outside her house. Her pink hair was messy and tied up in a ponytail. Her clothes were ragged and torn, and a dirty apron stained with a hint of mustard draped over her. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

"SAKURA! Come here RIGHT NOW!" The roaring voice of her stepsister rang high in the air. Her two stepsisters were the dreaded Ino and the ever-so-shy Hinata.

"Ah, yes! I'm coming!" she shot up and lifted her long ragged dress from trailing across the floor. She then ran towards the huge mansion.

"Hey! Do you KNOW it took you at least a minute to get here?" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ino, don't yell. So what if she came here in a minute?" Hinata argued softly, standing up for Sakura.

`"So what? Are you kidding?" Ino screamed at Hinata, her eyes and nose flaring up.

Hinata was taken aback, but she composed herself and said calmly, "Ahem. No, I am not kidding." Hinata is becoming less shy by the seconds, Sakura thought, her eyes widening. She could tell Ino was about to explode with rage, that she would overcome her sister easily, that she would pick on her for the rest of her life, that she would dance on her grave, and that she would have a thick-headed idea that she was princess of Konoha.

Yes, that's what she foretold.

And she was right. For that moment, at least.

"Um...Hinata-san, it is okay. I am sorry, Ino-san." Sakura stated and bowed repeatedly. "Huh. Some sister YOU are. Sticking up for the ugly pig and not for me. Really! What kind of family do I live with?" Ino spat and stomped out the room.

Sakura stared at the floor, still bowing, and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Actual tears.

Hinata sighed and muttered, "She's really something."

Sakura lifted her head up and wiped her tears away. She stood up properly. "I-is there anything I can do for you?" Sakura stammered, biting her lip. "Huh? Oh, no, it's okay," Hinata started. "You shouldn't let her treat you like that. She's not the boss. You're not the maid. You're our sister. Remember that," Hinata smiled. Her smile made Sakura feel okay again.

Hinata was barely out the door when suddenly, she said, "Lets' have lunch. You coming?" Sakura's eyes shot up. A smile formed on her face as she nodded.

She sat down at the lunch table. Hinata sat on one end and Sakura sat on the other. Ino sat next to Hinata with a scowl.

"Hey, Billboard," Ino called, her nickname for Sakura had a lot of emphasis, "You smell."

Sakura tried not to fight back.

""Smelly people aren't allowed on lunch tables."

Sakura wanted to scream. To shout. To pull Ino's hair.

But she is not like that.

So she got up, took her food, and descended into her house.

This is a typical day of the life of Haruno Sakura.

**This is short. I will update soon... pls r&r Stepmom's in the nx chap... THis is an intro...**

**It hasnt been revised just edited. ~~edited on 20th feb 2011**


	2. Stepmother and the Family Dinner Intro

**Chapter 2~~! Enjoy!**

Sakura shut the door behind her. She heaved an angry sigh before slumping down against the door. She could not take the pressure. Not at all. Ino was making her boil each time. She bit her lip and stood up. She had to fight. She had to stand up for herself. She had to do _something._

So for the next one and a half hours, she sat on her chair, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were drooping with tiredness, her hair was messy and covered in grease, and her clothes were stained and ragged. She stood up and opened her tiny cupboard. She took out a fresh pair of clothes and went straight to the bathroom.

For once, she took Ino's criticism seriously. _"You smell," _was what she said, and she did something about it. She took a refreshing shower.

After she was done, she went out and went to the dining room. As she passed the window, she noticed that the sky was dark and the moon was up. _Night time already?_ Sakura gasped and rushed to the dining room. There, she saw, Ino and Hinata on one side of the table, and her stepmother on the other. She gulped and sat next to her stepmother. She knew she was late.

"Good evening, mother," she greeted, "and sisters."

"Just shut up and-" Ino started, but was interrupted by Hinata. "Please, have some tea," she smiled, and poured Sakura a glass of piping hot tea.

"Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed a little loudly, and continued, "um...excuse me." Her stepmother-rather nice in this story -simply said, "Ahem. You're late."

"Yes, i'm very sorry for that," Sakura apologized, "but I took Ino-san's criticism on me and took a shower, because smelly people are not allowed on lunch tables, apparently." Ino began to fluster with rage, but her stepmother- Mrs Yamanaka** (A/N: Hinata isn't in the Hyuuga clan, she's in the Yamanaka family in this story.) **–interrupted her.

"Oh, did you? That's good," she smiled, "someone actually took Ino seriously."

Ino's mouth hung open, shocked by the 'betrayal' of her own mother. "M-MOM!" she yelled, standing up, and the chandelier that hung above the large hall shook. "Now, now, I told you before-NEVER shout while having meals together. Didn't I tell you that, Ino?" Mrs Yamanaka stated coldly, glaring into Ino's turquoise eyes.

Ino found it hard to look away. Her eyes seemed to be locked with her mother's. Soon, she just sat down and shut up. Sakura saw Hinata smirk a little, and she looked as if she wanted to explode in a fit of giggles. Sakura's laugh was substituted by a choke of her spaghetti.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, trying not to laugh. "Huh? Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine," Sakura sat up properly, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hinata asked, puzzled. Sakura heard Ino's 'hmph'. She ignored it.

As she opened her mouth to speak, she did not know what to say. She really did not know what the answer

After dinner, she ran up the stairs leading to the family room. Bored, she decided to watch TV. That was the only place she could relax other than her room, 'cos no one ever goes to the family room except on family reunions or parties as such. She slumped on the huge sofa and switched on the TV. "Hrrmphh.." she stuck her lower lip out, obviously bored.

Just then, Ino slumped in the chair next to her and snatched the TV remote away. Sakura almost exploded.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Sakura screamed, unable to take it anymore."Nothing. I wanted to watch TV," Ino stated snobbishly. Sakura was boiling. There was practically steam coming out her ears.

She snatched the remote back. "Gimme it!" she yelled. She changed the channel. "Hey!" Ino sceamed, grabbing the remote back.

As the two fought, Sakura yelled, "What's your deal? Why do you always HAVE to criticise me?" Ino did not answer. Instead she let go, and left the family room. But before that, she stood at the door.

Ino whispered softly, "Next week is my birthday. Do not ruin it." And with that, she left in a huff.

**R&R pls:)) **


	3. One Day Left

**This is just the preparation for Ino's birthday. I promise that the next chappie'll be longer! sorry guys T.T FILLER CHAPTER!**

**NOTE: Im sorry its a filler you can skip this chap since chap 4 is alr up:) edited**

It has been six days.

Just one day, one more day, till Ino's birthday.

Oh, joy.

Sakura ran down the stairs of the mansion hurriedly. She was late for school. Her hair was messed up-as always, - as she tried to comb it with her hands. She fumbled with her school bag that was hung loosely at her shoulders.

As she reached the kitchen, she saw her plate-engraved with her name, mind you-covered with pieces of toast and jam. Desperate not to be tortured by the lecturing of the teachers. she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth and struggled to open the main door.

Glancing at her watch, her eyes widened with shock. "Mmrrmphh!" she yelled with a mouthful of breadcrumbs, running out the door.

xxxx

Hinata and Ino were already at their lockers. As usual, Ino was wearing a shimmering, glittery dress- yes, a _dress,-_ that reached just above her ankles. Sakura reached the school just in time, and she could see several girls gossiping and laughing loudly about how Ino was always overdressing. Sakura rolled her eyes, giggling slightly.

Just then, the bell rang for class.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Ino was in the same class as her. And to make things worse, Ino sat _next _to her.

Oh, joy.

Lucky for Sakura, though, as Ino was too busy boasting about her party to even bully Sakura at all. Shocker.

During recess, Sakura saw Ino hand out invitations for the damn party. Bored, she went to search for Hinata in the cafeteria.

Before she could even move a muscle, Ino's annoying voice rang in the air. "Sakura! There you are,"

"Help me hand these out. My hands are sore," she commanded. Sakura shot her a piercing glare, before saying, "No."

Ino scoffed. "Excuse me? You follow whatever I say, or el-"

"Or else what?" Sakura shot back. Ino glared at her, speechless. "Just do it!" she whispered coldly.

"No. It's your birthday party. You're not my boss, so just do it yourself," Sakura spat through gritted teeth. And with that, she left.

"Huh! I don't need her! I'll just ask my other friends-" Ino thought to herself, before realising that all her friends she was talking to had left. Ino stamped her foot, folding her arms, just like the person she always has been.

xxxx

Sakura saw Hinata and waved. Hinata waved back, running towards her.

"Tomorrow's Ino's party, right?" Sakura said as she looked at the floor, silently cursing that the party was not destined to be. Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I have a feeling its gonna be fun. Anyway, I was going to the library. Wanna come?"

Sakura shook her head. "I need to help mop the floor at home for Ino's party," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

"you know you don't have-" Hinata sighed.

"I know, but...well i got it covered. See you!" Sakura waved and disappeared soon enough. Hinata smiled slightly.

Sakura's not shy anymore.

xxxx

As she reached home, Sakura dumped her school bag on her bed. She slumped in her chair, surprisingly not wanting to do the housework. She sighed before entering the closet that held the legendary mops of cleanliness.

She tied her hair with a bandanna and filled the pail with water before beginning her duties. She wanted everything to go well, and, most importantly, she wanted to get out of Ino's way.

And thus she began mopping the grand hallway that stretched on forever.

xxxx

Heys.

This has been edited, and the 'RAVEN-HAIRED'boy is coming out in the next chapters.

Forgive me for my old way of writing, please read on! The next few chapters are CRUCIAL for this STORY.

I know, Ino's annoying, IM SORRY!


	4. Party time

**Important!**

**Ino is a pain, right? Well I've edited the few chapters to make her less mortifying. ****please read on ! ~edited 20th feb 2011**

xxxx

"Okay, Forehead, clean the floor, iron my dress..." Ino's voice trailed off as she tossed both the mop and the dress to her. "Ooh, and set the table!" she tossed a picture of how she wanted the dining room to look like. Sigh.

"Right away, boss," Sakura groaned, rolling her eyes. Hinata took the dress from her, smiling. "I'll help you," she said with a sincerity in her voice. But then, she shoved the dress into Ino's face. "Do it yourself, sis," Hinata smirked and ran down the stairs.

But Ino was too excited about her 'fab birthday party' to care about what Hinata did. Ino simply picked up her dress and tossed it to Sakura-again.

Sakura sighed, running to the closet. She took out the ironing board and the iron,beginning to carefully iron the dress skilfully.

After Sakura finished ironing the dress, it looked beautiful!

They puffed were they should puff, the curved were they should curve, everything was perfect… except for the pattern.

It was a hideous green, lined with purple at its sides, and there was just too much glitter. They had bought the dress yesterday, late at night. Ino has really poor taste.

Sakura had an idea. It was crazy, but it might work. Ino could be friends-the least that she could be-with her. This has to work. It _has_ to.

In a flash, Sakuar whipped out my sewing kit and the fabrics her mother bought for her. She replaced the green with a light purple, lining the sides with a darker shade of purple. She made ruffles at the end of the dress and sleeves. There! Perfect, simple, but elegant.

Back to story

"Forehead! Where's my dress?" Ino yelled. Sakura passed it to her. "This isn't my dress!" Ino screamed with horror, "Where's my dress?"

"Inooo! Your friends are here!" their mom called.

"Just shut up and wear it!" Sakura hissed, pushing her into the room. I ran to greet the guests.

A few minutes later, Ino came down the steps. And wow, did she look amazing.

Everyone gasped. They've never seen Ino… so…so…wow.

Everyone erupted in cheers. Sakura smiled, her designing skills had paid off.

There were about a hundred people crammed in the dining room. Sakura wore a pink dress, simple but stylish, with a red ribbon tied around her waist.

She grabbed some soft drinks, intending to give them to Ino, (and no, Ino didn't instruct her to,).

"Ino-" she called, but gasped. An ear-shattering scream rang out. Sakura made the worst mistake-ever.

Sakura was speechless, looking at Ino's coke-stained dress. "Ino, I'm so, so-"

Ino's glare caused Sakura to stop in her tracks. She grabbed a tissue and started wiping her dress. Ino's mouth hung open, unglamorously. Ino stared at everyone in the room. They were all laughing at her. _At her!_

Ino screamed again, running up to her room. Sakura looked down on her feet, biting her lip. Everyone was staring at her. Hinata rushed to her, in attempt to comfort her.

Sakura buried her face in her hands, breaking down in tears.

Ino will never be her caring sister. Not even her friend.

xxxx


	5. The Consequences

**WOOT! after many exams, here it is. enjoy...!**

Sakura's mouth hung open. She looked at Ino, who was fuming mad, run up the stairs. Typical Ino, she thought, to be upset over that. Sakura blamed Ino for overreacting. It was just a dress, after all.

And, for the first time ever, Sakura threw her glass on the floor…and screamed. She didn't know how longit lasted, she just screamed and screamed. The guests were staring at her in shock and, maybe, disgust. Sakura had lost it. She had enough of Ino's attitude. She marched up to Ino's room and slammed open the door. Ino was sitting on her bed, mascara streaming down her cheeks.

She wanted to laugh and belittle her, but that wasn't what Sakura had come up for. Instead, Sakura started giving Ino a piece of her mind.

"Why…why are you so PATHETIC?

"You always find a reason to bully and treat me like crap! Well, I've had enough!

"Try doing that again, try it! You're just embarrassing yourself in front of all those guests!

"You're giving our family a bad name! Have you ever tried thinking of others who care about you instead of thinking of yourself?

"I've been trying my best to please you since the very day my dad married your mom. Show me just a little bit of appreciation!" Sakura shouted. She was slamming her fist against Ino's table. Her face was red and she was crying.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled, stamping the floor. "Just…just shut up!" Ino shoved Sakura out of her room and slammed the door.

Hinata, who was downstairs with the confused crowd, looked up at Sakura. Sakura met her gaze and looked away. She knew she had hurt Ino's feelings.

After what seemed like eternity, Sakura wiped away her tears and made her way downstairs. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up. There, standing in front of her, was a quite "dashing" young man(or boy3). Sakura was stunned. She had never seen such a…well-dressed person as him before!

His eyes were dark, like a raven's, and so was his hair. Sakura's emerald eyes met his and they were staring at each other for what felt like forever.

"Ahem, excuse me," Sakura mumbled, blushing.

"Wait," the boy called, rushing over to her.

Sakura turned around uncomfortably. He began, "That was…a brave thing you did." He smiled. "No one had ever stood up to Ino before."

Sakura smiled weakly and mumbled a thank you before turning back.

She still felt sad, afraid, angry- a mix of emotions were fluttering in her insides. She just had to cry. She moved away quickly so that the boy could not see her cry.

"Hold on!" the boy called. He was kind of annoying now. "What's your name?"

Sakura paused before saying, "Sakura."

"That's a nice-" he was cut off by Sakura's stepmother.

"Due to that incident, I should advise all of you to leave, if you don't mind," she started, "I am sorry for what has happened."

Sakura gulped and fidgeted awkwardly. Her step mother started shooing people away, starting with that dark-haired boy.

"See you," he waved sincerely. Sakura turned red.

Hinata rushed to Sakura and hugged her. Sakura apologised to Hinata and her stepmother. Mrs Yamanaka then took Sakura in for a long, long, long talk.

And Sakura came out crying after that.

After cleaning up the mess she had made at the dining room, Sakura knocked on Ino's door.

"Go away," Ino shouted.

"Ino… I'm sorry, I know you're mad…but please; don't be so affected by it…please?

"I didn't mean to say that stuff earlier, I was just…angry at you for overreacting…

"Ino? Please answer me…"

Sakura heard a click and Ino's door gradually opened. Ino's eyes were red and so was her nose. Her makeup was still messy.

"Can you please forgive me?"

"…We'll see…" Ino replied, looking away.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Hugs?" Sakura asked.

"In your dreams," Ino replied coldly, but Sakura could see Ino smile.

Sakura sighed, but she knew it can't be helped.

Ino can be good or bad. It's her choice. It's her life. It's her body. It's her mind. It's her…everything. It's her attitude. It's _herself._

She has the power but she chooses to be and act that way. Sakura hoped that her life may change. She's really preoccupied right then.

About Ino…

About the party…

About the boy.

Well, she thought, thank goodness it's Friday.

**Please R&R3**


	6. Just Who Is This Guy?

Ino didn't come to school. It's been a week since that incident. Sakura sighed. It was weird, without Ino around to bother her.

She actually missed her insults.

Sakura hasn't seen that boy since then. She's been trying to search for him. Part of him was really intriguing. Schoolmates looked at Sakura differently. Some called her 'heroine', 'saviour', and told her that she was really brave. Sakura was shocked that they called her that.

But deep down, Sakura never wanted this. The nicknames, the fame, the fortune.

She wanted a normal life, where she blended in like before she met Ino.

No one noticed her at all. That was the way it should be. Or so she felt.

As Sakura made her way home, her shoulders felt heavy. Ino was shamed. Her life must have been destroyed, thanks to Sakura. But it was too late. 7 days too late.

"Mind if I help you?"

Sakura shook her head to break out of the nightmare. She looked up.

He was tall, with raven eyes and raven hair.

It was him. It has got to be.

Just then, Sakura realised that she was slumping. I mean seriously slumping. How embarrassing, she thought.

"Oh, um…okay?" Sakura murmured in an unsure tone. The boy reached for Sakura's backpack and pulled it off her back.

"Thanks," she said politely.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well," Sakura began, wanting to break the ice. "What's your name?"

The boy hesitated before answering, "Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened. _The Sasuke Uchiha?_

He was the boy in the clan that the Yamanaka family opposed.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked politely.

"No, It's just…"her voice trailed off.

"Ah, there's my house!" Sakura said, wanting to change the subject.

"Do you want me to follow-" Sasuke began, but was cut off by Sakura. "No, no, it's okay. Sorry for the trouble," she muttered hurriedly. She grabbed her backpack and ran inside. The gate to her house began to close.

He held it.

"wait!" he called. "I'll see you around?"

Sakura paused. "Yeah, sure…" She turned around and gave him a wide smile. "See you too!"

"Who was that?" Mrs Yamanaka asked, intrigued, when her stepdaughter had arrived in the kitchen.

"Oh, nobody, actually…" Sakura murmured, blushing.

"Was it a boy?"

"No! A girl."

"With hair like that?"

"Erm…It's all thanks to gel and hair cream."

Mrs Yamanaka looked sceptical. Sakura shot her a weak smile.

"I know it's a boy, Sakura. Don't lie."

"Okay…It's that Uchiha guy, but-"

"What?" Mrs Yamanaka cried incredulously. "No. You can't see him, got it? He's trouble."

Sakura frowned. "Why not? He's really nice, and he's just a friend-"

"No!" Mrs Yamanaka shouted, dropping the plate she was washing. Sakura was taken aback. " I can't believe I hadn't seen this coming..." she continued.

There was silence.

"No. He's trouble. What a rascal! That father of his…" Mrs Yamanaka frowned.

"Listen to me, okay? Don't go near him." She clutched Sakura's shoulders with soapy hands.

"Go. Go upstairs and change."

Sakura nodded and made her way up. Sakura frowned. What's going on? She thought.

Mrs Yamanaka looked up at the clear blue sky. A raven was flying by, it's wings flapping gracefully.

"Just what are you planning, Fugaku?" she asked aloud, her eyes filled with worry.

_At Sakura's room,_

Sakura sat up in her bed. The phone rang.

She answered it.

"Hi, is this Sakura-san?" said a familiar voice.

"Yes…"

"This is Sasuke-"

"Erm, well…bye!"

"Wait! I need to speak to you about something!It's important! Listen to me!"

"What is it?"

"How's everyone in your family? Did you check? You have to leave!"

Sakura gritted her teeth. This punk really was trying to cause trouble to her family.

"Sakura? Hello?" Sasuke called.

"No! You can't trick me! Goodbye!" She yelled and slammed down the phone.

_I really thought he's nice! How could he! _Sakura thought, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Just then, the door slammed open.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, and screamed.


	7. Regret and Hurt

Sakura jumped off her bed, backing away slowly. She gulped while looking at the three men who approached her. Blood red sharingan eyes stared back at her.

She stared into those eyes, empty of emotion. A nervous feeling engulfed her. She saw everything turning black. In fact, even blacker than black. She couldn't see anything. Dark. Everything was dark.

She trembled. What was happening?

"This is…" Sakura thought, head spinning, "genjutsu…"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She was in a genjutsu. Even with eyes closed, she saw something standing before her: her father. Her late father.

"Daddy.." she murmured. A disturbing image was played before her eyes. Her father with a rope tied around his neck, his legs resting on a stool.

And in an instance, the chair fell to the ground, leaving her father hanging there, swaying about.

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she saw a small figure at a corner of the room. It was a girl. A girl, with bright pink hair, sitting in a corner. Her emerald eyes were blurred by tears. "I couldn't…do…anything…" the girl stammered, looking up at Sakura.

"It's all," the girl began, "your fault."

Sakura's heart was torn to shreds. She screamed for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm. She was being pulled by a figure. She was being pulled away from that horrible atmosphere.

Her father's figure was fading, and so was the smaller version of her. Sakura's eyes were overflowing with hot tears. Every tear was like a cut on her cheek. Regret was filling her heart.

Soon, the dream-or nightmare,- was gone, and light filled her eyes again. The three figures were gaining on her and the figure.

The three men were attempting to capture her "captive". She remembered not to look in those blood red eyes and instead looked up at who was dragging her.

Dragging her, seriously dragging her across the forest floor.

However, she felt no pain. No pain at all.

She was still numbed by the image. The image that caused her great pain.

Sakura eyed the figure, covered by a mask. He had long hair and had the Anbu Black Ops sign. "A member of that organization," Sakura thought.

Just then, Sakura felt drowsy. Her eyes were heavy. Was this a side effect of the genjutsu?

Her eyes were closing. Her system was shutting down. The last thing she saw was those sharingan eyes.

She blacked out.

Sakura woke up in a daze. "Oh. You're awake." Said a familiar voice.

Uchiha Sasuke's voice.

Sakura cringed. "Get away from me!" she yelled. He was part of that clan that attacked her family.

"No, wait, my brother saved you!"

"Oh, right."

"I'm serious! I was too weak to carry you-"

"Yes, you're weak. You harmed my family not by yourself, but you sent skunkbags to harm them."

Sasuke was stunned. This wasn't his intention.

"I tried to call you to warn you, but you didn't listen."

"Those guys came there after a second you called. What good would that do, huh?" Sakura shot him a piercing glare.

There was a long silence.

"Your family is at risk here." Sasuke murmured, trying to change the subject.

Sakura looked up. What did they want in her family?

"I don't know what they're intentions are but they wanted to capture you only, not your mother nor stepsisters."

Sakura began, "Where are they now?"

"My house."

"Where are we now?"

"In some alley beside the ramen shop."

"Okay." And with that, she ran. She ran to his house. Why did they want her? What were their intentions?

Sakura's heart was racing. Her legs were weak. She couldn't run.

She ran anyway, despite her legs feeling like they're about to buckle.

Her legs gave way. She fell into hard concrete.

And she realized that she had arrived at her destination. The Uchiha's house. Her knee was grazed and blood oozed out of her knee. She stood up and pushed the door in front of her.

Ironically, a hand pushed her before she could do so.

"What's the deal with you grabbing people's arms?" Sakura whispered angrily towards Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in." Sasuke frowned.

He closed his raven eyes and opened them again. This time, it was blood-red eyes with a mysterious pattern in them. Darkness was surrounding her again.

"no…" she muttered, eyes tearing.

"Don't do this to me." Sakura whispered in a pained voice. " I thought you were my friend."

And with that, se fell to the floor with a surprisingly soft thud. She was carried away by him to a nearby alley. He put her down and said, "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." He looked up, red eyes gleaming, running to his house, ready to face his family.


	8. What are these Confused Feelings?

**You know, I am srsly irritated. I just typed this chapter that took forever, and the freaking internet connection got cut off. The doc not wif me.**

**Dammit. I finally updated anyway! yays for me!**

**anyway. don't fail me now, internet. anyway, I added a little something to this chappie.**

**read on to find out! xD**

xxxx

Sasuke begged.

He begged and he begged, but his reply was always the same: "Bring her forth, my son, and I shall release her family."

He knew there was no changing his mind. Once his father was started, there was no stopping him.

Sasuke left, undeterred. He would assist Sakura. No matter what it takes.

"Dammit." he cursed. He could hear snickers from his family. He went into the alley and carried Sakura, bridal style. He sighed, cursing this whole kidnap thing. He walked on into the night.

He didn't know where to go. But he knew he was going anywhere but here.

xxxx

Sakura woke up, her vision blurry, but she focused on one thing. A face.

It was fair, pure, those raven eyes...

_What? Raven eyes?_

Sakura shot back to reality. "You damned pervert! What the hell!" she screamed, horrified. Without hesitation, she slapped him.

"Damn you," Sasuke cursed, rubbing his cheek. "I was checking if you're awake."

"Yeah. By observing my face. Good job." she muttered sarcastically.

Sasuke was defeated. He blushed furiously, but Sakura noticed. She decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, what's up? You seem different." Sakura asked, forgetting that her family was she realised, she was talking much more rudely.

"You're different too," he stated, as if reading her mind.

"Er, I apologize,"

"I'm sorry too."

Awkward silence here. Again, one of them changed the subject.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Don't go back into my house. Ever. Don't try to save your family. I'll do something. So, um, just sit here."

Just then, she remembered her family.

Her Mother.

Hinata.

Ino.

She clenched her fists. She was feeling distressed right now. "Why?" Sasuke looked away from her. "Why?" she asked again.

"Just...don't, okay?" he replied, hoping she was satisfied. He avoided her gaze uneasily.

"No. not okay." Sakura walked over to him, pulling his collar so they were face-to-face. "Tell me why," she seethed through gritted teeth. Sasuke sighed coolly, but he confessed about what his father said that night.

Yes, it was still the same night.

Sakura let go, and balled her fists. She needed a plan. She needed one now.

But, instead of concocting one, she bolted out of the cave. She was so upset, so angry, so worried, she could barely think. Almost...suicidal. She wanted to get the hell out of there. But she was stopped by a hand. His hand. _He's holding my hand. _Sakura thought, not in the mood for this.

"Don't. Let me do it." Sasuke insisted, raising his voice a notch.

"Let go." Sakura grunted, clearly annoyed. Very annoyed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sasuke sighed, inching over to her front. He held her chin up. "I can't afford to lose you."

And with that, he kissed her.

xxxx

_What is this feeling? It's sweet. It's soft. Oh my gosh. I can't move. I'm paralysed._

_He's kissing me. What should I do?_

_This feeling...it's soft. His lips._

_What should I do?_

_Move, Sakura! That's what!_

"Stop!" she hollered, pushing him away. She touched her lips. _That feeling..._

_They were soft, so reassuring...It was so comforting, and it was sweet, like-_

"Wait! Why am I thinking of this?" she snapped, but then realised she said that aloud. She turned away from him, her face a deep shade of red. her heart was racing. She felt a hand grab hers. "Sakura, I..." a voice trailed smacked it away, facing him. Her eyes were tearing. She was embarassed. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"You...you bastard!" she screamed, wanting to say more, but she couldn't. Her chest heaved, trying to prevent confused tears, but to no avail.

She cried, eyes overflowing with tears.

Damn that Sasuke.

He hurt Sakura. He confused her. Sasuke was taken aback. She raised a hand as if wanting to slap him, but instead she lowered her hand, and ran away. Ran away, so far away, he wouldn't be able to find her. If only she had the time. If only she could. But she couldn't.

But that was impossible. She had to save her family. Konoha was nearby. She had to leave all these thoughts behind. Only one focal point. Save her family. Yes, that's right.

_Focus, Sakura. Focus._

xxxx

She ran and ran, despite feeling tired. Her legs were about to break. She rested at a nearby tree. She would save her family. Her, not the ass Sasuke.

She had to be confident. She leaned against the tree, breathless. And she let herself fall into a deep sleep. She needed one.

_Hang on, i'll save you. No matter what it takes._

xxxx

Sakura woke up, the sun blinding her. She saw a man with a ponytail staring at her. He had the ANBU mark.

And the sharingan.

It pissed her off. It reminded her of Sasuke. She waved away that thought. She couldn't have any distractions.

"Oh, you're awake." he sighed, getting up.

"You..." Sakura stuttered.

"You shouldn't sleep here. It's dangerous."

"You're his brother." she remarked, ignoring his warning. Apparently she was still distracted by Sasuke. "Where's my family?"

"Whoa. Slow down. I'm teaching you some life lessons here."

"Shut up." she retorted. She didn't have time for this kind of crap. Since when is his brother like this? _Crap, how distracting. _she thought.

These kind of people really irritate her. People like Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura needed to lose Itachi. He would spoil her plans. But she knew that was impossible. She knew he was stalking her. She had to defend herself. But there was one problem.

Fight against an ANBU member?

Not a chance.

xxxx

"Fiesty, huh?" Itachi sighed, and stood up. Just then, Sakura heard voices. She ignored him.

Voices.

People.

Which only meant Konoha.

She got up, running towards the source. Her legs were weak, but she pretended she didn't notice. However, Itachi noticed that.

"Hey. Girlie."

_Girlie?_

"You want to go _there,_ right?" he asked as monotonouslyas ever. Sakura nodded slowly. Was he on her side?

Just at that moment, her legs buckled. Itachi knew it was coming. That was why he stopped her.

He picked her up without a word. Sakura was beating the crap out of him. "I can walk!" she yelled. She struggled, but Itachi acted as if he didn't notice.

His emo self, as usual.

xxxx

Sasuke needed to stop Sakura. No matter what it takes. How? That was the problem.

He trudged lazily in the forest mud, pondering over the happenings of yesterday. He was thinking about her, his family, and the kidnap. _Damn distractions._

His emo self, as usual.

He was preoccupied. He needed to stop her, but he did not know how.

Just then, he heard a sound. Voices.

and he recognized them. Itachi. Sakura. He smiled, happy that he got a lead.

He picked up his pace, and raced towards their voices. He needed to stop her.

He needed to.

xxxx

At last they arrived.

"Can you walk?" Itachi asked, putting her down. She nodded, limping and barging into their house at the same time. when she entered, everyone was quiet.

"Ah. You came at last." Sasuke's father greeted. This was it.

Sakura must face this asshole.

Sakura bowed, hesitating, before begging, "Please, please release my family!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he began, "as I said I will release them if _Sasuke _had brought you here. Not Itachi."

Sakura was wide-eyed. _Dammit! I was tricked!_

He ordered them to seize her and tie her up. She put up a fight, kicking and screaming, but she was tied up anyhow. Sakura cursed herself for being reckless.

"Sasuke!" she cried, just before they gagged her. He was her only hope. But she didn't know if she could trust him. If she could trust anyone, even.

_He will come. I know he will._

And with that, she passed out.

xxxx

**pls review! just review. seriously. xD I need your opinions!**

**you can give ideas for the next chappie:D It seems rushed, i'm sorry!**

**So, that's it! ciao! **


	9. You broke my Heart, tore me apart

as usual, the internet got cut off, AGAIN! im gg for camp, so im writing this as quickly as possible. It doesn't cover much, mostly just a secret.

so enjoy, please review:D it'll increase my confident and i'll update more quickly;)

xxxx

"Oi, Billboard! Wake up," a voice hissed into my ear.

"Ngh."

"Hey, wake the HELL up!" said the ugly voice again.

Wait-ugly voice? hissing? That only meant one person...

Ino.

I shot up, glad that she was here (that's a shocker). My back throbbed. "Ah, dammit," I groaned, rubbing my back hard for emphasis. "Hey! You're finally awake," Ino said, satisfied.

"Now tell me where the hell we are," she demanded, being her usual self. I sighed, and looked around the room, looking at two other bodies that were sprawled across an empty room.

Hinata! Mother! I edged towards them, ignoring Ino, and attempted to hug her. Oh, wait-my hands and feet were bound. I 'twisted' my hands trying to untie the rope, but to no avail. I rest them for ahwhile, before hearing Ino's thunderous voice.

"I asked you a question!"

"Shut. Up." I hissed, "They'll here you and-and-torture us or something."

"Who?"

I ignored her, thinking of...

"Sasuke!" I blurted out. Ino looked at me as if I was retarded or something. then her mouth crept into a smirk. "Oh, you fancy that chicken-haired-or rather _duckhead-_eh?" she chuckled. I blushed furiously. "Think what you want to," I gulped, trying to wave it off. But she was irritatingly persistent. "You have such a bad taste. I'm not surprised at all," she remarked, laughing.

I looked away, trying to protest, but I couldn't. "Whatever. Try and untie my-" I started, but got cut off by the door opening. _Dammit!_

Ino and I looked at each other, petrified. A hand emerged, then a foot, and then a body. A body of Uchiha Itachi.

He glared at us, before saying, "You can never escape. Your attempts are futile."

Yeah, right. Who ties these ropes anyways? Whoever they are, they totally suck.

Before I knew what he could do, he grabbed Ino, Hinata, and mom all at once. He dragged them out, without a word. I couldn't speak.

"Holy chiz, Sakura! Now he is _hot! _Even his voice is smexy!" Ino said, her voice ringing through the corridor.

And with that, they were gone, dragged out to who knows where.

xxxx

I screamed, whining and kicking, desperate to get my family back. Damn that Itachi.

a few moments later, the door creaked open, and I immediately lay down, closing my eyes. The sound of footsteps echoed through the room. I could feel my heart racing, and my heartbeat beating faster and faster.

"I know you're awake."

Wait...Uchiha Itachi?

xxxx

I knew he could fry my ass if I don't get up, so I did. Well, that was a dumb move.

His expression grew into a shocked look. I frowned, wondering what was wrong. "So you are awake. I was just playing," he said coolly.

Dammit.

He moved nearer and nearer, and I found myself short of breath. I hit a wall after moving in circles.

Is he teasing me? He grew nearer, almost an inch away from my body. "Please move," I whispered, suddenly not breathing. Before I know what he'd do, he grabbed my hands that were behind my back. "What are you doing?" I asked bravely.

"Saving you," he replied emotionlessly.

xxxx

My eyes grew wide, right when his lips met mine. He pushed me against the wall, my body sandwiched between the two. He pressed on, as if hoping fo me to...to...well you know.I closed my eyes, trying to get away from him. Just then, I realised my arms were untied. Before I could move them, he squeezed them, causing me to gasp. I could feel his lips curl into a smirk against mine. Without hesitation he entered, attacking all of my senses. He pressed on, making me irritated. I had to breathe. His tongue locked us together, and he continued pushing me against the wall, causing my back to hurt. I gasped again, and this time he bit my lip hard. I could taste the blood. I could feel his feet trying to untie my leg ropes, if that was possible. He managed to do it, somehow. Before he could do anything, I lifted my knee, it coming into contact with his crotch.

He groaned in pain, retrieving his tongue, and moved away, kneeling down. I wiped the blood away, and spat at him for good measure. My attention was on the door now. What was...footsteps?

I thought i'd heard the door open when the Uchiha creep went all over me. Immediately, I crept out the door, seeing a silouhette at the end of the corridor. That silouhette-a tall boy, with a hair like the back of a chicken (or rather duckhead).

Sasuke!

I ran towards him, happy to finally see him. "Sasuke-kun!" I smiled.

He turned around, his eyes avoiding mine. I kept my distance, shifting awkwardly. "Y-you came," I started.

"Hn."

Then it hit me- don't tell me he thinks that-that I was all over his brother?

That's just sick.

"It's not what you think," I spoke up. "He-"

"I don't care."

"What?" I stammered.

"I. Don't. Care."

"You're kidding, right? Of course you do," I said slowly, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"I don't care-"

"So-so the kiss, it was all an act? A play?" I demanded, feeling the tension rise between us.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Sakura," he whispered. In a flash, he was next to me, against the wall, breathing into my neck. "You're the one who's acting," he remarked.

I expected tears to leak out, but there werent any. Maybe this was for good. Maybe I should forget about him.

"Go. Run. Escape."

I edged away, my heart heavy, moving out of the house and to my freedom.

Away from him, again.

xxxx

end of POV

"Ugh, I'm glad she's gone," Itachi remarked, moving to Sasuke.

"You did good, for a wuss. Did I hear her say you kiss her? What a bonus," Itachi said, "you're such a wimp, brother."

Sasuke looked away. "You...made me hurt her," he commented.

"Yeah, so? She kicked my-"

"I get it."

"Whatever, she deserved it. Everything's according to plan."

Silence ensued.

"So, you know what to do," Itachi reminded, "do it well."

and with that, the two set off.

xxxx

eh? eh?

tks for reading, pls review.


	10. Which Guy Should I Pick!

HEY! look who's back! IT's MOI~~! (;

first off, EXTREMELY sorry for the lateness.

I just started school, so, yeeaaaahhh...

and my exams r over so hopefully i have some time(:

anw, here ya go! chapter [something] of Sakurella~~! (;

enjoy! Sakura's POV

xxxx

I ran. Ran. Ran. My vision was bleary, all I could see was the shaky lights around Konoha at night. I turned around, making sure no one followed me. I'm sure one of those Uchihas are tailing me.

I could feel it. My family was still in there, and I was pretty useless all this while. I have to hide. IIt's too dangerous to go back there and be a unbelievably useless fool again.

As I approached a crowded area, I laid low, cursing my striking pink hair. Crawling, I crept up to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop quietly, carefully.

As I got up, I kept my vision behind me while running forward. Huffing, I moved forward, unaware of the victim in front of me. I jumped slightly, hearing a startled cry.

"Holy cra-!" I nearly shouted as I felt a back- body- of a person against mine. I jumped away, embarrassed. I looked at the victim who had, unfortunately, spilt his ramen all over the table.I bit my lip, apologising profusely, before I even got to know who this person was. Oh wait- he looked familiar. I thought hard, concentrating on his face that was locked in my gaze. Blond, blue eyes, ...

Just then, I realised what I was doing. I blushed deeply, looking away from him. He got up, and before I knew it he was smiling broadly, without a care. Then it hit me-this guy-Naruto.

I apologised for the billionth time. "Nah, don't worry Sakura-chan!" he replied with a sheepish grin, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, do you want some ramen?" he asked, waving some money under my chin. "I'll treat you!"

I smiled, and thought it through. "No tha-" I began, but stopped short. "Actually, I do. Thanks Naruto!"

xxxx

I ate up and nodded my head at whatever Naruto said. I wasn't really payin attention though, I just needed Naruto's help. It was an insane idea, but, I was desperate.

After the treat, Naruto walked away cheerfully. Frantically, after spotting an Uchiha at a nearby alley, I tugged at Naruto's hand.

"Naruto," I started. " Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!"

"Let me spend the night at your house."

xxxx

I entered his home shakily, wondering what I got myself into. There was no other choice though.

"Well, it's kind of messy, but since you asked..." his voice trailed off as he shot me a weak smile. I resisted the temptation to say 'Kind of? It's a hellhole down here!' but instead I replied, "No, it's okay. Thanks for letting me stay here for awhile."

He showed me his guest room. It was neat, satisfactory to say the least. He let me settle down, closing the door behind him.

I let out a long, loud sigh before collapsing on the bed. I was exhausted. Both physically and mentally.

xxxx

After taking a short nap, I got up and decided to bathe. It's been days since I last did, and you know, dirt sucks. I trudged into the bathroom and took a long, refreshingly awesome shower. Unexpectedly, when I came out, I almost slipped and died.

Naruto was there, seeing me wrapped in just a towel. Gosh I feel exposed.

I let out a yelp before shutting the door. After what felt like eternity, he spoke up.

"Erm, I got these clothes for you, they were my mother's, I think," he explained.

'Wait-mother's clothes? That was totally third-rate.' I thought, then smacked myself. 'Gosh, why am I morphing into an Ino?'

I heard him close the door and I went out carefully. That was embarrasing. I changed quickly, examining the clothes. They weren't bad-elegant, in fact. I cursed myself for being so disrespectful.

As I made my way downstairs, I spotted Naruto on the couch, ramen still not cleaned up. Immediately I tidied up the table, and pretty soon, the kitchen. I took a blanket I found that was clean-enough- and tucked him in. As I surveyed him, it hit me that he was kind of-kind of- cute. I mean, the way he grins, the way he never tidies up...

Oh my God, why am I thinking of this? I shook my head in disapproval. I was being totally transformed. I wasn't the kind, shy type of girl anymore. And what was this thing I have for Naruto? Dammit.

After 'surveying' I ran up to my room and shut the door, my face hot. What was this love-love thing going on here? I didn't know.

Maybe this is a hallucination, a side effect of mental exhaustion. Whatever it is, I was tired. I mean really tired.

So what did I do to solve this problem?

I slept. And the sleep was not pleasant.

xxxx

I opened my eyes, dazed, of course. My vision was blurry until it set upon a face. That deep, sky-blue eyes...

Wait, sky-blue eyes?

I screamed, my heart almost jumping out of my chest. "Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He blushed slightly. "I was checking to see if you're awake," he said, his blush deepening.

"Oh, sure, by observ-" I started, but stopped short.

Extreme dejavu.

This moment...with Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologised before grinning again. Okay, Sasuke and him were the exact opposite.

One is hot and romantic, the other cute and innocent.

I bit my lip, my heart thumping in my chest.

What's wrong with you, Sakura? You just met this guy. Sure, you were classmates in school, but still!

"I made breakfast," he chirped cheerfully. "Hope you like ramen!"

I smiled weakly at him. "If you eat cup noodles all the time your hair'll grow white," I murmured softly.

"What was that?" Naruto inquired innocently.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied, following him down to the dining table.

xxxx

After breakfast, I followed Naruto for the official tour of his house. He showed me the living room, kitchen, attic, and the various extras, I suppose.

As I walked up the stairs to the attic, I let out a cry. I was falling. person trips on stairs?

Well, me, obviously.

Before I knew it, Naruto grabbed my hand and clutched me-in his arms.

Oh My God.

Now I was there, in his arms, staring in his eyes. And he was doing the same.

My face grew hot, my heart thumping.

What a cliche.

xxxx

NYAA~~~

there yah go!

^^ pls r&r

sry for the filler-ness.

hopefully I'll update soon!

review please!


End file.
